LDR
by Sakura UchiHaruno
Summary: Menceritakan tentang pertemanan biasa lalu berubah menjadi persahabatan yang berujung menjadi kisah cinta namun harus terhalang oleh jarak yang berbeda. Untuk menjalin hubungan, mereka bahkan tak pernah bertemu sekalipun. "Jadi? Kalian tidak pernah bertemu? Kenapa kau menerimanya, bodoh!"/"Karena aku mencintainya." Ucapnya dengan tulus.


LDR(LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP)

Created by - Sakura Uchiharuno

Naruto by - MK ( Masashi Kishimoto )

.

.

Sumarry : Menceritakan tentang pertemanan biasa lalu berubah menjadi persahabatan yang berujung menjadi kisah cinta namun harus terhalang oleh jarak yang berbeda. Untuk menjalin hubungan, mereka bahkan tak pernah bertemu sekalipun. "Jadi? Kalian tidak pernah bertemu? Kenapa kau menerimanya, bodoh!"/"Karena aku mencintainya." Ucapnya dengan tulus.

.

.

{Sasusaku Fiction}

Don't Like, just go away ^^

.

.

CHAP. 1 [Perkenalan]

Sakura pov

Hari ini hari libur panjang setelah selesainya ujian semester. ku melihat di luar sana mulai turun salju. Ya, sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Desember dimana Negara Sakura ini sedang dalam memasuki musim yang ekstrem. Aku hanya termengu menatap bulir bulir salju mulai menuruni jendela kamarku dengan tatapan kagum, aku sangat suka musim dingin, karena konon katanya musim dingin itu musim yang romantis. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum gaje membayangkan jika nanti aku bertemu dengan senpai kenalanku dari situs favoritku, yang diam diam aku kagumi dan aku suka. Aku telah mengenalnya dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku benar benar menyukainya! Aaahhh~ Sai-senpai ~ Daisuki yoo~~

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu kamarku terbuka tanpa aku menyahutinya, kemudian menyembullah sebuah kepala merah dari balik pintu, tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Aku hanya mendengus, dia—Karin-neechan, kakak keduaku. Dia cengengesan kearahku, selalu seperti itu jika sudah teleponan dengan kekasihnya yang jauh di Kyoto sana. Hoshigaki Suigetsu.

Ternyata Karin-nee menanyakan apa hari ini jadi membeli gadget baru atau tidak? Soalnya di luar turun salju. Begitu katanya, aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Saljunya belum terlalu banyak yang turun. Aku segera menyambar mantel tebal dan tas ransel kebanggaanku. "Iya ayo! Jadi jadi,,.. oneechan~"

.

.

 **Tokyo Midtown Mall(TMM)**

Mata neechan yang tidak memakai kacamatanya itu terlihat begitu antusias dengan aneka barang-barang yang terpajang di setiap etalase-etalase kaca besar di TTM.

Aku menaikan kacamata yang aku pakai dan kembali memundurkan langkahku untuk mendekati kakak, "Apa kau tertarik, neechan? Bajunya tapi terlalu norak menurutku." Ucapku apa adanya, kakak menggeleng, "Um, kau benar! Lagian bajunya kecil, gak akan muat untukku!" ucapnya kesal sambil berlalu pergi. Aku tertawa,"Makanya diet dong! Hahaha.." dia mendengus dan berjalan mendahuluiku. "Neechan chotto mattekudasai!"

.

.

"Ini bagaimana?" Tanya Karin-nee padaku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku tertarik, tapi melihat harganya aku jadi tidak tertarik. "Enggak mau kak! Ayo kita cari yang biasa biasa aja harganya tapi bermerk dan bagus! Ahahaha,..." Ucapku sambil meninggalkan kakakku yang terbengong-bengong karena ulahku. Sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik dengan ponsel yang ditawarkan oleh kakakku itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya ingin membeli ponsel yang sesuai dengan uang yang ada di dalam dompetku. Aku bukanlah dari keluarga kaya raya atau keluarga berada, aku hanyalah seorang anak dari keluarga yang serba pas-pasan. Ayahku hanya seorang supir kendaraan umum biasa dan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumahtangga. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku bangga pada ayahku, meskipun beliau hanya seorang supir kendaraan umum biasa, tetapi ia sangat luar biasa untukku dan juga kedua kakakku. Ayah bisa membiayai kami bertiga untuk sekolah sampai Sekolah menengah Atas, kakak pertama dan keduaku melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi tapi dengan uangnya sendiri, kakak dulu sekolah di Konoha High School Khusus, dimana jika sudah keluar dari KHSK ini akan punya skill sendiri sehingga bisa langsung kerja begitu juga denganku, tapi aku masih bersekolah ditingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Kakak pertamaku, Haruno Sasori, ia mengambil jurusan Engeneering sehingga sekarangpun kuliah ia mengambil jurusan Tekhnik Industri disalah satu sekolah swasta bergengsi di Tokyo dengan usahanya sendiri. Sedangkan kakak perempuanku, dia juga sama kuliah, dan mengambil jurusan yang sama seperti saat sekolah dulu, Akuntansi. Dia kuliah di salahsatu Fakultas swasta di Tokyo yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Maklum, Karin-nee tidak secerdas Sasori-nii -_-

.

.

Berjalan beberapa meter hingga akhirnya menemukan toko ponsel yang sedang diskon dan dikerubuni oleh banyak orang. Karin-nee dengan semangat menyingkirkan orang orang yang bergerumul dan ikut-ikutan bergabung memilih ponsel untukku hingga akhirnya ia menunjukkan brosur ponsel dengan harga murah namun keluaran terbaru dengan kualitas oke. LENOVO

Aku nyengir dan mengangguk, kemudian kakakku menarik tanganku ke meja kasir. Aku meraih dompetku. Raut wajahku berubah saat aku melihat ternyata dompetku kurang 50ribu.

Karin-nee mengelus pundakku dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Biar kakak yang tambah." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumanya dengan lebar dan membungkukan badanku tanpa malu dan berucap terimakasih.

-SKIP-

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari aku memiliki ini ponsel, aku mulai membuat akun seperti BBM, LINE, Path, Kakaotalk, SNS dan akun untuk chatting lainnya. Berharap menemukan jodoh ditempat chat hahaha.. bercanda.

Akupun menupdate status disalahsatu jejaring sosial yang aku punya, Facebook. Untuk sekedar mempromosikan pin BB-ku. Beberapa menit kemudian salahsatu kenalan yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku di Facebook itu mengomentarinya, memberitahu bahwa ia telah men-invite pinku dan memintaku untuk men-acceptnya.

 **CherryBlossom-Sakura.H**

Invite-intive yaa teman teman! Hahaha~ 7101010

17 mins. Friends

36 Like 1 Comments

 **Sasuke U**

Udah, Accept ya ditunggu =D

Aku langsung saja membuka BBMku dan benar saja ada sekitar 40 orang lebih yang men-invite. Wah, sugeeee ternyata aku punya banyak fans(?) Ngahahaha~ ah, dan salahsatu dari ke-40 lebih yang men-invite itu ada yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha, langsung saja aku men-acceptnya tapi tidak bisa. Ini aneh! Yang lainnya bisa tapi yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa.

 **CherryBlossom-Sakura.H**

Invite-intive yaa teman teman! Hahaha~ 7101010

17 mins. Friends

36 Like 1 Comments

 **Sasuke U**

Udah, Accept ya ditunggu =D

 **CherryBlossom-Sakura.H**

Gak bisa diaccept :( Kenapa, ya?

 **Sasuke U**

BBM sedang error tadi. Udah aku cancel dan diinvite lagi, coba cek kembali :)

.

.

Aku kembali membuka BBMku dan mencoba mengaccept kembali yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha itu dan bisa! Aku tersenyum-senyum gaje. Dan mencoba untuk memulai chat di BBM dengannya.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

Iseng-iseng aku mem-Pingnya. Semoga saja tidak mengganggunya. dan beberapa detik kemudian,

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Ya? :D

 **Sakura Haruno**

Akhirnya bisaaaaa~~ Hwoaaah kenapa tadi nggak bisa aja, ya?

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Hn? Tidak tahu. BBM sering error sih.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Ahahaha.. Benarkah? Aku sih nggak tau soalnya baru punya App BBM hehe :p

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Ciee yang udah punya app BBM :v

 **Sakura Haruno**

Cieee yang udah punya app BBM dari dulu hahaha :v

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Ponselku Blackberry jadi ya pastinya ada app BBM -_-

 **Sakura Haruno**

Oh? Baiklah. Eh kamu ini orang mana?

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Sapparo, Hokkaido. Kau? Tokyo, ya? :D

 **Sakura Haruno**

NANI? Sapparo? :O Aku kira sama-sama di Tokyo ._. Iyaaaaa aku dari Tokyo.

Salam kenal yaa, Sasuke-san!

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Nande? Tidak,. Aku dari Sapparo

Memangnya kenapa?

Iya salam kenal juga

 **Sakura Haruno**

Hahaha, tidak tidak apa apa kok^^

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Eh sudah dulu ya, aku tidur duluan besok ada ujian.

Konbanwa oyasuminasai.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Eh?! Ohahaha iyaaa baiklahh,, Konbanwa no Oyasuminasai mo, Sasuke-kun!

Ganbatte untuk ujian besoknya!

Pagi harinya aku bangun dengan menguap lelah, melihat jam waker masih menunjukkan pukul 04.25am, aku kembali menguap dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudhu dan memasak air panas. Musim salju membuatku benar-benar tidak kuat mandi pagi dengan air dingin.

Aku seorang muslim, sangat susah bukan menemukan seseorang beragama muslim di kota Tokyo ini yang hanya memiliki 0.5% penduduk dengan beragama muslim. Kudengar ayahku sedang membaca sholawat, aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Keluarga kami memang keluarga muslim, ayahku sangat menginginkan anaknya untuk berjilbab, namun aku dan juga kakakku masih belum punya niat untuk menggunakan jilbab. Bukan apa-apa, jika aku memakai jilbab, berarti aku satu-satunya di KHSK yang memakai jilbab dan aku akan semakin dibully teman temanku -_-

Setelah melaksanakan shalat subuh, aku meraih handuk dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap. Ya seperti itulah rutinitasku di pagi hari.

.

.

Aku mencabut ponselku yang semalaman di cas, melihat ada beberapa orang yang menchatku mengucapkan selamat tidur dan ada juga yang menchatku selamat pagi. Tanpa membacanya aku memasukan ponselku kedalam tas, tapi aku kembali mengambil ponselku dan membuka chatku dengan teman baruku semalam,

 **Sakura Haruno**

Ohayou~~

Ceklis? Apa mungkin dia tidak mengaktifkan BBMnya? Pikirku. Aku kembali memasukan ponselku kedalam tas.

30 menit aku sampai di sekolah kebanggaanku, KHSK. Tidak sampai satu jam karena hari ini aku berangkat kembali bersama Ino yang selalu membawa motor sehingga aku selalu menebeng padanya. Tadinya aku ingin membawa sepeda, tapi jarak antara rumah dan KHSK terlalu jauh.

"Tenten mana? Dia belum datang juga?" tanya Ino kesal, ia melihat jam tangan kuning di tangannya. "Ah sudah biasa! Dia 'kan queen of late." Ucapku menanggapinya sambil tertawa. Ino juga ikut tertawa. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi dengan anak yang satu itu. Selalu telat meskipun sudah diberi hukuman berupa apapun juga. Dari lari keliling lapangan yang besarnya bukan main, membersihkan toilet yang baunya gak banget, minta tandatangan seluruh guru KHSK, dan bahkan menghadap kesiswaan. Tenten tidak pernah jera.

Malahan kali ini dia sudah menjadi sobat dengan guru termenyeramkan se-KHSK karena ketelatannya itu dan keseringannya menghadap Kesiswaan.

"Cieeeeee hape baruuuuu!" Aku menutup telingaku. Ishhh! "GAAARAAAAAAA! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dikuping orang, hah?" songotku kesal. Ia malah tertawa seolah menikmati penderitaanku yang kini mengusap ngusap telingaku yang memerah. Tanpa merasa bersalah ia mengambil ponselku dan entah apa mengutak atik ponselku dengan mudahnya, "Hey! Kembalikan ponselku!" Ucapku merengek-rengek sambil berjinjit-jinjit, orang ini badannya besar dan tinggi! Aku yang hanya sebatas dadanya bisa apa. "Wah! Ada SEEDIII nanti aku pinjam ya!" Dia mengembalikan ponselku dan berlari pergi karena bell jam masuk sudah berbunyi. Ino malah tertawa kecil, "Sabar yaa saki~" Ucapnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Ohayou mo :D

Munculnya BBM dari orang yang baru aku kenal bernama Sasuke itu membuat moodku kembali membaik, ketika aku akan membalasnya, Tenten dari belakang menepuk pundakku membuatku terlonjak kaget, "MWO YA!" Kagetku tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Korea. "Mianne,.. mianne.." Ucapnya cengegesan sebagai kata maaf, kami bertiga kalau sudah bergabung kadang suka berbicara dengan mencampurkan bahasa Korea. Yaa maklumlah, kami penggemar Korea. Tenten dan Ino, mereka berdua adalah ELF, Panggilan untuk fans SuperJunior. Sedangkan aku, aku adalah KissMe, sebutan untuk fans UKISS. Kenapa aku suka UKISS? Entahlah, aku jatuh cinta dengan yang namanya Kevin saat pertama kali melihatnya di MV Tick Tck hohoho~

 **Sakura Haruno**

Maaf baru balas, tadi sudah masuk jam pelajaran

Sekarang baru istirahat. Kamu udah istirahat? Atau masih dalam jam pelajaran?

Aku duduk sendirian di dekat jendela kelas, yang lainnya sedang istirahat. Aku tidak! Aku sedang diet .. hoho bercanda. Aku puasa! Ya, sekarang hari Kamis, jadi aku puasa. Tidak lama kemudian notif BBMku bunyi, Sasuke ternyata.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Ya tidak apa-apa. Selamat istirahat :)

Masih, sekarang mata pelajaran Biologi.

Membosankan -_-

Aku tertawa. Ternyata Sasuke tidak menyukai pelajaran Biologi toh hooho..

 **Sakura Haruno**

Oh? Masih dalam jam pelajaran ya?

Lalu kenapa Bman ? -_-

Kamu tidak menyukai pelajaran biologi? O.o

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Bukan hanya itu.

Aku tidak suka semua materi yang harus di hafal hahaha =D

 **Sakura Haruno**

Kenapa begitu? :O Kamu SMA, Kan? Jurusan apa?

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Hn. IPA. Kamu?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Aku Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan, aku ambil Akuntansi :D

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Oh begitu, baiklah :D

Sampai disitu pagi ini kita chat, karena teman teman gilaku pada datang. Mereka, Ino Tenten Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka semuanya gila! Tapi yang lebih gila lagi sih Rocklee. Sekolah KHS untuk kejuruan akuntansi di kelasku hanya ada 6 lelaki, tetapi mereka semua tidak ingin dibilang lelaki. Mereka semua memanggil diri mereka GADIS! Apalagi Rocklee -_-

"Pinky minjam hapemu!" Tanpa persetujuanku, Gaara mengambil ponsel dari saku bajuku! HELL NO! SAKU BAJU BAYANGKAN! Tanpa merasa bersalah dia memainkan ponselku sampai batreku habis dan dia menggerutu karena notif LINE-ku terus menyala mengganggunya yang sedang asik bermain game. "Panda itu ada BM!" Ucapku agak sedikit membentak,

"Tidak ada!" Ucapnya cuek.

"Ada ihh!" Aku manyun, dia membuka BBMku. "Mana? Gak ada!" Aku meraih ponselku. "Ada, tuh lihat Sasuke Uchiha! Ada BM darinya." Aku manyun-manyun kesal. "Oh jadi Sakura sudah mulai move on." Ejek Tenten, "Move on apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Move on dari senpainya yang kagak jelas itu, siapa namanya?" Tanya Gaara kembali mencoba membullyku yang memang menyukai senpaiku itu. "Oh, Shimura Sai." Jawab Ino santai. Aku mendeathglarenya. Tapi Ino malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bukannya Sakura-chan suka sama Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto, dan disaat Naruto mengucapkan itu, Kakashi-sensei datang ke kelas, semua murid langsung menengok kearahku karena ucapan Naruto terlalu keras suaranya. "Cieeeeeeee Sakura~ " Sorak yang lainnya. Aku hanya menunduk malu.

Kusoooooo Narutooooo Banci no Bakaaaaaa!

 **TOBECONTINUE**

Tiba-tiba saja ide gila melintas di kepalaku, ini sebenarnya cerita real kehidupanku yang aku ubah sedikit hahaha.. Bagaimana yaa reaksi kakakku kalau tahu aku menggunakannya sebagai Karin? Sedangkan dia sangat nge-fans sama Hinata :v .. Hahaha!

Dan juga, disaat adegan chat antara Sasuke dan Sakura, aku senyum senyum gaje sendiri~ mengingatkanku pada seseorang hahaha XD Dan untuk Sai, semoga orang yang aku maksudkan nggak peka saat membaca ini FF yaa hohoho! Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu ToT dan untuk orang yang aku jadikan sebagai Gaara, di realnya dia memang benar benar sangaaaaaaat menyebalkan dan seenaknya T.T Dimana mana kita selalu bertengkar tak pernah akur :'v juga untuk Tenten yang real :p jangan telat lagi yaa beb hahaha.. :v udah kerja lho jangan telat mulu! Dan untuk Sasuke Real, maaf chatnya klo berbeda sama yang asllinya TwT Aku lupa lagi, kau tahu lah hahaha...

Okay, segitu saja dulu. Selamat malam dan selamat beraktifitas(?)


End file.
